simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Pets
In The Sims FreePlay, your Sims can adopt pets from the Pet Store. Pets are "treasure hunters" and will dig up Simoleons and (sometimes) Lifestyle Points for your Sims, as well as being faithful companions for your Sims to love and play with. Note: At this time, only dogs and cats are available for adoption through the Pet Store. However, rabbits and fish are available through the Home Store and the Online Store. Dogs You may or may not get a dog with your first house as it got lost and automatically adopted by you. You may be lucky as the dog may be expensive. Cats Cats will not appear in your first house. You have to adopt them in the Pet Store And have a larger chance to find lifestyle points Rabbits Rabbits are small pets avalible from the Pet section in the store. You can only feed them, for two minutes, which increases your Sims Social Need. Reindeer If you finished the Xmas 2013 Event within the time limit, you will have unlocked Reindeers. There are three types of Reindeer: Brown, Dapple and Red-Nosed. Dappled and Red-Nosed Reindeer are 75LP, but Brown Reindeer are free. All three are 3 star rated. Fish & Aquariums You may purchase fish and aquariums from the Online Store in exchange for real-life cash. Tap on the shopping cart icon to visit the Online Store. Note: '''If you have purchased fish tanks from the Online Store, you can access them in-game via the Home Store , in the "Pets" tab in your Inventory. Birds Your Sims can now have pet birds, complete the Bird Feeding Quest within the time limit to unlock the cageless blue and yellow bird. Complete the Bird Feeding hobby for the first time to unlock the caged red and blue bird. Blue and yellow costs $25,000, red and blue costs 10LP and can be found in the Pet Tab in the Home Store. You can feed and train them. Horses Horses are neither adopted in the Pet Store nor the Online Store. They can be bought in the Stables in the Mysterious Island. Dragons Your Sims can hatch dragons from the update 5.8.0. You can buy them in the Pet Store if you finish the Book of Spells discovery quest within the time limit. Fairies Fairies will become available to buy in the Pet Store if you complete the Royal Lineage discovery quest within the time limit. They will appear as flowers for the first 24 hours after buying. Owls Your Sims can now have pet owls from the update 5.8.0. Complete the Spell Casting hobby within the time limit to unlock them. Pet Accessories Your Sims may purchase '''pet accessories for your pets in the Home Store. The "Pets" tab is located in the Furniture section of the Home Store. Changing Owners You may change which family looks after a certain pet by selecting the pet and choosing "Relocate", and then picking which Sim you want to look after the pet. Deleting Your Pets If you want to delete your Sim's pet there is a "Put up for adoption" option available in the pet's "Relocate" menu. However, keep in mind that once you put a pet up for adoption they are gone forever.